To complete the two studies begun under the original grant investigating the effects on sleep and dream content of a major life change. These studies will first explore the differences in sleep amounts and dream type in four groups of women all undergoing the loss of a major role (wife). A three by two design will be involved with three levels of the emotional state of depression, mild or none; moderate, and severe; and two types of self-concept feminine traits, high in the wife role (a traditional woman), and a high investment in self and career (a non-traditional woman). It is predicted that both those depressed and those invested in the traditional role will have an increase in amount of dreaming sleep and NREM dreaming and that those who have high affect arousal (depression) will have more repetitive, past oriented, masochistic, non problem solving dreams and those who are traditional in feminine role will have dreams involving the former husband and denial of loss repeatedly. Those not depressed and not traditional will show rapid accommodation to new roles, progressive dream sequences and problem solving dreams. The second study tests two intervention methods for depressed traditional women following divorce 1) a direct attempt to change the dream characteristics of masochism and denial of loss, and 2) a direct attempt to change the patient's reality behavior via a short term psychotherapy program. In Study 1 the dreams of those accommodating normally to the loss and those undergoing a challenge to their waking traits and those reacting with a depressed state will be tested for their differences. The second study will involve collecting dreams from two matched groups then having one group in psychotherapy treatment and the other treated only with a dream reshaping training program. These groups will be tested to discover which program is more efficient in reducing depression and accomplishing the identity change.